Ghostly Sensations
by In Stiches
Summary: A collection of various Danny Phantom dabbles based around the definitions of the word "Ghost".
1. 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom I wouldn't have **canceled** it.

.

..

…

Ghost- (1) the spirit or soul

-_To give up the ghost (to Die)_

(2) The supposed disembodied spirit of a dead person

…

..

.(a 1)

Almost like a shoot-off in an old Western movie, Paulina and Valerie stood on opposite sides of the hallway, ready to fire.

"I don't like your attitude about Phantom, Valerie. He – like – saves our lives everyday and he's so _cute_!" The Spanish girl was momentarily overcome by her favorite subject, sighing dreamily at a flash–by fantasy before continuing on.

"I just don't understand why you don't like him!"

Valerie rolled her eyes before glaring at the popular girl. Paulina's infatuation with the ghostboy Valerie hated would most likely kill her, or at the least leave her with a broken heart.

"I don't particularly care what you think anymore Paulina, if you do think that is. Don't you remember that you kicked me out of your little club? Besides, Phantom is a ghost; he's attacking the other ghosts because he probably considers Amity as his haunt – his territory." With that Valerie was gone, off to her next class.

If she thought about it she wasn't angry at Phantom for the loss of her popularity. If she had never lost her popular friends she never would have made friends with Danny, never would have enjoyed that brief romance that had blossomed between them.

She was mad at Phantom not for her rude awakening, but for the loss of her Father's reputation and the reveling of her identity to said man. She hated him because his presence made her break the heart of the one boy she had ever really loved.

No

Giving up _this_ ghost was not an option.

.

..

…

A failure establishes only this, that our determination to succeed was not strong enough.

- Christian Nestell Bovee

...

..

. (and a 2)

Danny was frequented with gloomy ponderings now-a-days.

(Maybe Sam's gothic tendencies were rubbing off on him)

He had not been raised in a religious household, due to his parent's obsession and carrier, but that had never stopped him from wondering about the possibility of heaven. Now that he was a half-ghost, however, it added a whole new level to these thoughts.

Would he go to heaven –if it existed - ?

Would he be sent strait to the Ghost Zone and become a full-ghost?

Would he be separated between the Ghost Zone and the afterlife?

_Would he just stop existing?_

_Or never stop and live forever? _

(-Sigh-)

These were fairly gloomy thoughts for a Saturday afternoon.

…

..

.

Must not all things at the last be swallowed up in death?

-Plato

.

..

...

* * *

><p>There you go! first two Danny Phantom drabbles!<p> 


	2. 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom Sam would have more of a chance to be kickass

…

..

.

Ghost- (3) a haunting memory

(4) A faint, shadowy semblance: inkling; a slight trace

_-Not a ghost of a chance _

.

..

…

Danny had more skeletons in his closet then he cared to have. With each of the skeletal remains there were more than enough memories to keep him awake at night if Ghost attacks didn't. He had been though so much in so little of time and had the physical and mental scars to prove it. Too many bad memories were mixed in with the good for him to ever be even the _semblance_ of normal again.

Gone was weak, timid Danny, he wouldn't be missed much.

It was the _loss_ of the "normal" Danny Fenton that haunted him the most, the memory that made him wake almost screaming on the nights that he even got to sleep. Only the knowledge that if he screamed it would bring his family bursting into his room guns a blazing, kept him from shouting bloody murder.

…

..

.

All our best men are laughed at in this nightmare land.  
>- Jack Kerouac<p>

.

..

…

She wished she had suspected it, had doubted his humanity. It would have been easier to except his fate if she had. But now the blue eyed boy she had once loved was a monster and it was too late to do anything to stop it.

If only she had gone to him, been there for him, instead of looking on from the distance and pitying him; she could have saved him. She could have helped him heal his broken heart and move on, but she hadn't had inkling at what had been at stake. She didn't know about the darkness that would slowly consume him and she hadn't bothered to try to find out.

Now there wasn't even a _ghost_ of a chance for Danny Fenton.

Now, Phantom ruled, and he was a far more of a monster than she had ever believed he had been.

…

..

.

Dear God, let this be just a bad nightmare.  
>- Roy Horn<p>

.

..

...


	3. 5 and 6

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom Sam would have backhanded Paulina a long time ago

.

..

…

Ghost- (5) an unwanted secondary image or bright spot

(6) To be a ghostwriter

_-Ghostwriter- a person who writes speeches, articles, novels, etc. for another who professes to be the author._

…

..

.

It was hard to look at Danny for weeks after he saved the world, not because of how blindingly happy he had been lately, but because every time she looked at him she got the strange feeling of being cross-eyed. When she looked at him she saw the two sides of him she hadn't known he had before, the one she had once loved and the one she had once hated. It took awhile to accept that, but her hatred of his ghostly half had faded long before she knew the truth. That loss of anger, mostly due to his ghostly "cousin", made the truth an easier blow.

So here she sat in Health class, the only class they had together – they were partners actually - , waiting for him to arrive. She didn't have to wait long. Danny walked into class three minutes after she sat down and about four seconds before the bell rang. His expression, a constant mask of happiness since he saved the world, faltered slightly when he saw her. He hesitated, like a child coming out to face an angered parent, his face guilty.

"Look, Val-"

"I'm sorry" she interrupted him, making him stop to look at her, startled.

"For what?" he asked, clueless, as he sat down in his chair.

"Everything"

"It's not your fault, Val," he sighed, and "I really should have explained things-"

"You tried, repeatedly, to tell me you were on my side, and I didn't listen. I'm surprised you're even talking to me right now." She wasn't looking at him as she said this, instead glaring down at the tan surface of her desk. The conversation ended there, though out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny open his mouth to reply; the teacher had walked in and everybody knew not to cross her on Mondays no matter how close they had been to the Apocalypse. Near the end of class however, a small note was dropped on her desk by an invisible hand.

_Truce?_

Valerie smiled.

.

..

…

Forgiveness means letting go of the past.  
>- Gerald Jampolsky<p>

…

..

.

He had spent his entire carrier in someone else's shadow.

He had spent his carrier writing – something he loved – only for others to claim his works.

Now he wrote for himself and himself only.

Now others would shiver in **his** shadow.

The Ghostwriter had a novel to write.

.

..

…

I have feelings too. I am still human. All I want is to be loved, for myself and for my talent.

-Marilyn Monroe

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately I could only find six definitions to the word "Ghost", so this is the last chapter.<p>

This chapter is dedicated , however, to Christopher Scot for his lovely reviews on both my Danny Phantom stories-Forgive me if I got the name wrong.


End file.
